Cheese In The Trap
by aurora0914
Summary: Maybe she was just being paranoid... but there was something about the perfect Itachi Uchiha that didn't sit well with her.
1. Running

**I know I said that I will be moving out of the Naruto kingdom, but I swear to god this is the last one. It came to me before Naruto was concluded, so I just have to write it... The plot is based off of Cheese In The Trap, the manhwa. And using the Naruto characters, I shall create... A masterpiece... Mwahaha. Main pairing: ItaHinaSasu.**

**And also, this fic travels between the past and the present.**

_Cheese In The Trap_

_Chapter I_

_Running_

**One Year Earlier (August) [Past]**

"You! Beware men!"

Hinata looked around, trying to spot any other person in her surroundings. Not finding anyone, she dumbly pointed at herself. "M-me?"

The fortune teller nodded furiously, making crazy hand gestures. "Yes, you! You're going to meet an unfortunate boy - and because of this unfortunate boy, many unlucky things will happen to you! You have to avoid men!" Not noticing Hinata's doubtful expression, the fortune teller continued on talking. "In fact, this misfortune is so strong, that it carries onto the next year!"

"U-um, could you like, e-explain a bit more, m-maybe?" Hinata bent on her knees to face the fortune teller who was on the floor (next to a unique blue tent that was set up), weakly trying to make the fortune teller understand that there was almost no way that she would be going around meeting boys. Not only was she too shy to do so, she had no time.

"Yes... That man will make you so very..." The fortune teller continued on muttering darkly, unaware of Hinata's uncomfortable expression. Finally, she shook her head, and paid the teller for their time.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed, and she looked down to see the caller. Ino. Shaking her head in exasperation, she answered it, pulling the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, her tone happy and bubbly. "So how'd it go? You said you were going to get a fortune teller to tell your fortune, right? What did they say?" Hinata secured her phone tighter to her ear as she kept on walking through the warm streets of Konoha.

"They said... They said that I should beware men." Hinata would have laughed had she not been so polite. Her and men? No matter how one looked at it-

"But that's ridiculous!" Ino uttered before laughing. "The only man that you liked was Naruto - in high school - and he's got a girlfriend! There's just no way!"

"I know, right?" Hinata shook her head, sighing. "Besides, I have no time for boys. I'm going to study really hard in university, get a scholarship, and help my mother and my family!"

"You're just saying that because you're shy," Ino murmured dejectedly. "And why did you choose business, anyway? I always thought you'd go for medicine, or something..."

"Just because!" Hinata smiled, and it was a good thing Ino wasn't there to see how painful that smile was. "Anyway, I'm glad we got into the same university!"

"I know right? And-" Hinata started to tune out as Ino continued chattering. Already, she was beginning to forget about the fortune that was given to her - even though the teller had said it was so bad that it continued into the next year.

If only she'd paid attention.

* * *

**One Week Later (September) [Past]**

"Oh, you're here?" A man asked, looking up from the cup of alcohol he had previously been chugging.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late, everyone!" The handsome, dark headed man replied - and almost all of the girls in the room became excited.

* * *

**Present**

"I'm - I'm t-taking a leave of a-absence," Hinata muttered, looking like death himself. Her normally white eyes seemed to shine a sickly grey, and her usually shiny raven hair was dull. The bags under her eyes looked worse than they had ever been, and her nose was runny. The worst thing was her skin - a creamy pale tone - was sallow and yellowish. Even though she looked horrible, she still had brought herself to visit a hang-out with her friends, with a purpose in mind.

The 'hang-out' was a restaurant/bar targeting young adults on one of the main streets in Konoha. It wasn't quiet, but it wasn't too loud, either - the perfect place for a meeting between the students of the department. Her friends had been looking forward to coming and enjoying the food and drink; Hinata just couldn't let them down, and she just had to tell them the news.

Both Ino and Shikamaru had noticed her not-too-pristine exterior, but had kept quiet. Instead, they tried to show that they supported her announcement. "Well, I get your book," grumbled the lazy Shikamaru, glad that he didn't have to bother himself by writing things down. He turned his eyes away, instead languidly pushing food into his mouth.

"And I get your locker," enthusiasm was one of Ino's better traits. Although it was obviously a fake enthusiasm, as her blue eyes didn't retain the sparkle they always had. It was obvious that she was trying to obscure her concern... But Hinata was grateful no questions were asked, nonetheless. "For how long?"

"A year," Hinata sighed, leaning back on her chair. "I wasn't able to get the scholarship."

"So, is it because of financial reasons?" The blonde was always one for clear answers. Subtlety was never one of Ino's strong points.

"Yes," Hinata agreed, preferring the easy way out. "I did get some scholarship, but... i-it's just too little." She wasn't lying, she repeated to herself. She just wasn't telling the whole truth.

And Shikamaru obviously noticed that. "Is that really all there is too it?" His dark eyes were on her, calculated her words and her actions. It always unsettled Hinata when he became like that. She knew it was because he was aiming to be a lawyer, but still...

"I mean, school is so expensive! I'd understand if they had extra-lux bathrooms or something, but..." Ino chimed in, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. When that didn't work, she also decided to follow up on what Shikamaru started. "But is it just because it's expensive? I mean, it's you, Hinata, and I'm sure you can get a job! Multitask! You're a hard worker-"

Hinata contemplated how much she should reveal. They were her friends, right? She could at least say a little of what was honestly bothering her... It shouldn't be too much of a burden on them... "I... I'm tired," she finally admitted, her eyes closing ever so slightly. She could feel Shikamaru's intent gaze on her, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"But... What are you so tired of?" Ino asked curiously, her blond hair swinging to the side as she tilted her head. "I mean, I know studies are hard, but..." As Ino continued talking, Hinata's eyes fixated on a figure that sat on the bar. A very handsome male that was laughing, and lightly sipping his beer.

Even if they asked... How the hell was she supposed to explain? She wouldn't be able to answer. It was too complicated... Even now, she highly doubted that they would believe her. How would they believe her? She even found it hard to believe herself and her own suspicions.

That guy that sat on that bar stool, happily talking to his friends... was an abomination. And she had only said it in her mind, but it still seemed ridiculous, even to herself. Nevertheless, she knew that her words were true - and although in the beginning, she had brushed her paranoia off, it was reaffirmed... Again and again, countless times.

And as much as she hated blaming others... It was all his fault.

Feeling frustrated, she decided to gulp down her drink. It wasn't the best idea since - everyone knew it - she was terrible with alcohol. In an instant, she felt dizzy and lightheaded, and cursed herself for being so light-weight. It wasn't like her. What on earth was she trying to achieve?

But it was the truth. The truth that she couldn't admit - she could barely admit it to herself. That frustrated her, and she took it out the way she knew how - the way others did - alcohol.

"Wow, she's serious," Ino whispered to Shikamaru, and Hinata pretended that she couldn't hear. She didn't need to hear - she just needed to drink. To forget.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, knowing that from the very start. It was the way Hinata's eyes seemed like tunnels - there was no need to further stress herself out when she implied that the problem would be gone for a year. Hence why she particularly mentioned a one year leave of absence - and although Shikamaru still couldn't fully understand why (a first for him) he fully agreed with her decision. For her, school must be so troublesome now.

But as everyone knew, once one drank too much, one had to throw it all up, too. And that's exactly what was happening to Hinata, fifteen minutes later: retching on the pavement outside the restaurant while trying to retain some of her lost dignity. So much for only drinking one glass of beer.

"Hinata, you know you're a lightweight, why did you drink so much?" Complaining, Ino continued rubbing circles on her back while Shikamaru stood to the side, observing the situation. Why, indeed.

But suddenly, Ino's tone became more serious. "Have you been having problems at school? I'm sorry, I haven't noticed..." Ino trailed off, quiet. "Tell me everything, okay?" It was solemn, a thing very much unlike Ino. Hinata felt really grateful to have good friends such as Ino - and since she was her best friend, she could share. Even if she did, Ino wouldn't turn against her, and maybe even give her advice?

Maybe it was because of the alcohol, or her own twisted hope, Hinata tried telling the truth. "Y-you see... Actually... T-there's thi-"

But of course, whenever there was a critical moment, she had to be interrupted. "What are you guys doing?" A large male with brown hair and brown eyes called out loudly. He had also exited the restaurant, looking excited to move onto a new place. "C'mon, next round is in Konoha's Bite! Itachi's paying!" The black haired male appeared from behind Kiba, a pleasant smile on his features. Hinata's face involuntarily paled.

"But Konoha's Bite is expensive!" Ino said, astonished. She turned her head, looking back at Hinata who was embarrassedly trying to get on her feet. "Hinata, let's talk about it when we get there, okay? Maybe it'll cheer you up!" Shikamaru still stayed silent, eyes observing what was happening in front of him. Or maybe he was feeling lazy and had his eyes closed. Hinata was too light-headed to tell which.

"Oh, Hinata, ya sick? If you don't feel well, you can take a break, ya know..." Kiba said sympathetically, already beginning to turn around to walk on.

"Um... I-I think I'll pass," It was said in a low tone. Hinata felt sick, already starting to take cautious steps back. There was no way she was going to... Not with him... She felt sicker just thinking about it.

"Hey, are you really going? Are you going to be okay?" Ino said, looking worried.

"Hinata, maybe I should take you back," Shikamaru started, taking a few steps to her to grasp her shoulder.

"No, I'm okay," she insisted, taking his arm off her and turning around. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Are you sure? You'll really be missing out, you know!"

She began to run unsteadily, trying to get away. Maybe it was just her, but she could feel eyes on her back. Unwanted eyes on her back. But it was probably just her.

And ultimately, she didn't get to say the most important part: Itachi Uchiha. The centre of her misery for the past year. Stories about that senior.

And the fact that she was still running away, even now.

**Okay... The last line was totally stolen. Fret not! Even though the beginning is basically the same, my version deviates later~ Again, the chapters are shorter here than in THM or Enigma - since it's my last two fics! And that's why they'll be updated more regularly, cuz, ya know...**

**Wow... I suppose these will be around 2K chapters, although this didn't quite reach 2K [just with the long author's note... ha]**

**Reviews? Aurora.**


	2. Hypocrisy

**I is back. With these unconventional character settings. **

_Cheese In The Trap_

_Chapter II_

_Hypocrisy_

**Present**

"Uh, thank y-you very m-much, b-but I'm not sure I can accept-"

"What are you saying? Didn't you agree to letting me treat you? And also... It's only fast food..." Itachi said, his mouth quirked in a smile, not one hair out of place. He was very nonchalant about making Hinata feel guilty. If she rejected the food now, that'd be rude, and she'd just end up sounding and acting like a bitch.

"Then, thank you very m-much, Mr. Uchiha! I really don't get to eat this often!" Hinata said, looking down at the subway sandwich in her hand. "Especially foot-longs!" She concluded, beginning to bite into her meal. While it normally tasted nice, it tasted bland this time - probably because of the man sitting next to her. _  
_

Besides, what on earth was he trying to do? It was strange; too strange. And he had already taught her out of her naivety of thinking he was changing for the better. Maybe this was a new way of torture? Either way, it was too strange. What would he get out of treating her to a meal?

"Foot-long?" He questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he took a look at the sandwich. "And please don't be so thankful, it's only 15 Ryoo..." He trailed off, and Hinata felt an unexpected surge of animosity. It was only normal that he didn't consider money, seeing how rich he was; wearing designer clothes and using only the best and most expensive products. It was only normal... And yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit of dislike for the person that was throwing away money so easily compared to herself, who had to work so hard to earn it and make ends meet.

"15 Ryoo is quite a lot!" It was said with a fake cheer, and reinforced with no stutter. She forced herself to take another bite. "This foot-long costs 5 Ryoo, after all!"

She jumped when he laughed. "Foot-long! Hahaha!" His laugh was deep and melodious, and totally... out of place. What exactly was he laughing at? Staring at him with curiosity, he finally stopped laughing. "Now I understand! It's called a foot-long because of the length of the..." He trailed off, noticing her expression. His next words sounded puzzled. "It wasn't supposed to be humorous? I apologise, I don't eat fast food often..."

He didn't eat fast food often? Well, that was obvious... But it still made her feel small. Almost like he inferred that he was better than her in an indirect sort of way - and she knew she was assuming too much, but she couldn't help but dislike the person in front of her. Also, because of his unexpected laugh, he had startled her into choking on the water she had been drinking.

"Ah - did you spill your drink? Here, have my handkerchief." Itachi handed her his napkin, seemingly so polite and nice.

But she was sure that on the inside, he was laughing at her humiliation. Laughing, and feeling amused. This whole outing was made up of nothing more than smiles and hypocrisy, after all. Smiles and hypocrisy, she repeated to herself as she reached for his napkin, and used it to wipe off her mouth. "Thank y-you," her mumble didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't worry. Is there anything else you might need?" His smile was blinding... So blinding... Too blinding. It almost made her think he was sincere, if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes seemed so cold. Not as cold as she had seen them before, but certainly much too cold.

It was almost like a play was taking place. People pretending to like each other, while inwardly cursing each other - she was the main star, and Itachi Uchiha was her partner. "No, but thank you anyway..."

"You need to stop thanking me so often, Hinata. It's nothing, really." Hinata flinched at the tone of familiarity he used. Something felt so unnatural... Way too unnatural. Maybe it was her own paranoia, but she'd been feeling this unease ever since she'd met her senior. Ever since she'd met him, something had been off - and he had proven her right again and again in the year that had passed. But still, he'd never completely betrayed his perfect facade, so she still wasn't sure what kind of person he was - but she was positive that he was hiding something.

* * *

**7 Hour Previously [Present]**

"I'm... going to be taking a leave of absence for a year, Mom."

Hinata had told her mother of her decision. Suffice to say, she hadn't been happy. "Are you sure, Hinata? You're twenty already - I can't stop you... But still, I'm worried. You must think of the age you're going to graduate..." Hinata flinched seeing the tears in her mother's eyes. Normally other mothers would have been angry, but her mother used other means of making her feel sad and guilty. Probably had something to do with Hinata's passive aggressive personality that was inherited from her. "Would you at least tell me why?"

"I didn't get the full scholarship," Hinata mumbled under her breath. "And we aren't financially stable," her mother grimaced, and Hinata instantly felt a pang of guilt. Normally, she wouldn't mention this - but this time, she had to, to prove her point. She had never blamed her mother, and was actually very thankful. Now if only she could convey it... "Don't worry, mother, that's my fault. I got second place in the department, and some scholarship, but it's simply not enough..."

"We. We could always ask-"

"N-no!" Hinata took a deep breath, calming herself down. Shouting wasn't like her. But; she really, really, really didn't want to ask him. He no longer had anything to do with them. And Hinata would like to keep it that way.

"But, honey, is that all? Did something happen in school?" An image of Itachi Uchiha flashed across her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. There was no point of sharing something that made her seem weak and a coward. Hinata shook her head. "Then, who got first place?"

"Oh, just some guy," _Itachi Uchiha. _No point in saying it, though, since her mother wouldn't know who he was. She had tried really hard to get the scholarship - but ever since she had started University, Itachi Uchiha had always been the first, no matter what she did. But that was to be expected, so there was no point dwelling on it.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. "Um, excuse me, Mom, I'll just pick up this call," Hinata reached for her phone that was located in the pocket of one of her large sweatshirts. She looked at the caller: Ino. Now, what would Ino want when Hinata had just seen her yesterday?

"Uh, hello? Ino?"

"Hi Hinata! Okay, I have some totally hot news!" Ino's voice was beyond cheerful and excited. Hinata wondered what on earth was going on.

"Yes? W-what happened?" It probably wasn't going to be anything bad, if she gathered anything from Ino's tone of voice, but still... Hinata kept herself on alert.

"Itachi Uchiha can't get the scholarship!" The one sentence made Hinata feel like her life had turned upside down.

"What? C-could you repeat that?" Ino giggled, as if expecting that kind of reaction from Hinata.

"Sure! Itachi Uchiha can't get the scholarship! The deciding report that would have settled who got what - his was lost! One of the Assistant-Proffessors lost it! But that means the scholarship automatically falls into your hands, Hinata!"

"But wasn't it graded before it was lost...?" Hinata asked weakly, not wanting to believe that such strange coincidences existed.

"No! So you get the scholarship! Ah, sorry, Hina, I have to go now-" and the line went flat. Hinata stared at her phone, eyes wide and confused. So, after a strange sequence of weird coincidences, she ended up getting the scholarship? Well, Itachi was rich anyway, so it wasn't like it was going to affect him, but still... She was just so tired...

"Hinata, I'm so happy you got the scholarship!" Taking one look at her mother's beaming face, Hinata felt as if she lost her voice. She wouldn't be able to take away that happiness by saying that she still didn't want to return to school.

And because of that reason, she found herself walking to where her University was located. She still felt so dumbfounded, so it was almost like she was walking in a trance. Why did she have to get the scholarship? If she could have just taken a leave of absence, Itachi Uchiha would have already left the school by the time she came back to study for her second year!

Luck... was not on her side. Well, wasn't that obvious enough already, Hinata thought to herself sarcastically, as she walked herself to their lockers. Ino was waiting there, locker key in hand, ready to give to her as if it was some sort of prize. Meanwhile, Shikamaru who stood next to her looked very bored. "I thought you were leaving school," he said, as he let out a huge yawn.

"W-well, I was going to, but something unexpected happened..." Hinata muttered under her breath, taking the locker key from Ino and proceeding to put her bag in her locker.

"Yeah, Ino filled my head with screams about the 'hot' issue," Shikamaru mumbled before rubbing his eyes sleepily. Ino's offended 'hey' went ignored.

"Yeah, it disappeared before anyone could get a proper look at it," Ino blabbered on, choosing to turn away and ignore Shikamaru. "But Itachi Uchiha said everything was fine, and not to worry! He wasn't even mad! All of the girls were fangirling about how cool he was!" Ino sighed dreamily, obviously included in the large category of 'girls'.

"You included," Shikamaru decided to state the obvious.

A couple of hours later, Hinata found herself sitting on a bench, listening to her Mp3 music, lost in thought. The whole situation was becoming very strange. Even if Uchiha could afford it, wouldn't he have made a bigger deal of his report being lost? Either way, Hinata just didn't like it. But who was she to say something? In either case, it was her that ended up benefitting from the events.

"Hinata?" Hinata swivelled around to see who was calling her, and ended up seeing the centre of all of the rumours, Itachi Uchiha. "Are your classes finished?" Hinata was confused of why he decided to talk to her, but she answered, nonetheless.

"Yes," they were. Otherwise, she wouldn't be out here skipping, she thought with a tinge of annoyance that only Itachi managed to bring out.

"Then are you all by yourself?" He continued asking, a smile on his face, and his expression pleasant.

"Yes," she answered, although it was kind of obvious.

"Listening to music?" Well no, she thought, she randomly had earphones plugged on. But deciding that it was rude to answer that way, even to someone she didn't really like and tried to avoid, she answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Want me to treat you to lunch?"

"Yes? Oh, yes?" She was too surprised to really answer. It was all too confusing. Why on earth would Itachi Uchiha be treating her to lunch? He had never really done that to anyone privately before. Normally he ended up treating the whole department, or the whole class, or at any rate, a large group. He had never done anything one-on-one, ever. So what on earth was he trying to do, treating her to lunch?

And that was how she had ended up in the predicament she had. One with smiles and hypocrisy.

**Yeah. Plot deviates later! Ages: Hinata, 19, Itachi, 24. **

**Reviews? Aurora.**


	3. Meeting

**I'm really excited about this fic.**

_Cheese In The Trap_  


_Chapter III_

_Meeting_

**About One Year Ago, Around Same Time Of Year (Late August/Early September) [Past]**

The tavern was filled with the dim chatter of the now adult students. They were all a variety of ages: some just entering University (like herself), second years, third years, and even some in their last years. The room was cozy and had a warm orange glow, lulling the crowd with a feeling of security. A _false _feeling of security.

And in the middle of it all (or, more precisely, at the corner of one of the long tables) sat Hinata, who was generally being quiet and enjoying the atmosphere. The chatter was relaxing - and sometimes, even she'd get the odd question. Ino was late, but Hinata's mood was good enough for her not to worry - she was probably only stuck in traffic or something.

"So! How does it feel like being a first year Uni student, Hinata?" A large brown haired man who sat across from her asked. Hinata took a moment to observe him: his hair was ruffled and the colour of chocolate, matching his eyes that were narrower than what was average. A wolfish grin accompanied a laid-back demeanour and average looks; overall, he looked nice enough.

"I-it feels good," Hinata answered warmly, although she could've said that he'd have known, as he _did _seem like a second year. "It was a really hard school to get into."

"Not for you - you got the highest score of all the other entree students, didn't ya?" Kiba smirked a little, and leaned in as if in a mock whisper. "You'll have to help your classmate, won't ya? I got in here on a sports scholarship base - so I might not have time to do all of the assignments." Was he looking for a way to escape the workload? Maybe he was, Hinata thought, but she didn't want to waste her time convincing him to do otherwise.

"O-oh, I'm n-not smart enough to help someone like you, Kiba," and she knew his name because she'd heard of others calling him so. She assumed it was the case for him - unless her name was famous from her getting the top marks in this year's entree exams. It wasn't such a big deal, really; she'd had to work really hard to get up to the level she was at.

But Kiba's chest puffed up with pride as he heard the compliment. Smiling, he didn't pause as he declared, "I'll introduce you to everyone else, Hinata. You're really nice." Hinata's smile dimmed as she realised what he was trying to imply.

"No! R-really, there's no need!" Hinata tried to assure, but he wasn't listening. Instead, he had turned to look at the door, which jingled the second Hinata had finished her sentence.

Someone had entered. But who? Then again, it could be anybody, since she really didn't know a lot of people in this school, or in her department (most of the people in the room where either in the Business department or had come in with friends). Whoever it was, they were late.

"Oh you're here?" An unfamiliar man asked as he looked up from the alcohol he had been chugging.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late, everyone. The professor wanted to speak to me, so I had to stay behind. If you would please forgive me..." It was a deep voice, and there was a second of silence before the chatter resumed, twice as loud. Hinata turned around to see who it was: a tall looking man that was handsome enough to be a model. But never one to judge by looks, she prepared herself to look away.

That was, until she noticed how loud the volume in the room had gone. Everyone and everything seemed just a bit brighter, the atmosphere more cheerful. She even heard the whispers of numerous girls, who were all repeating his name in various different forms.

Hinata's eyes widened, a surprised expression on her face. Who was this person, student, who managed to change to mood of everyone the way they had? Where they a celebrity... Or something? Glancing at the seat across from her, Hinata eyed Kiba, who also had an excited expression on his face. It was his voice that finally identified the previously nameless man. "Itachi! You're back! How ware the three years of military service?"

Itachi... Obviously not a celebrity, Hinata thought with eyebrows furrowed: she didn't know any celebrities by that name. But he must be someone important... She took the time to observe him as he sat down a couple of seats to the right to where she sat. Good-looking; and by the expensive clothes (Prada) he was wearing, rich too. She supposed she shouldn't be too surprised by the effect he had on people.

Drinking from her cup of water, she almost choked when the girl next to her began to speak in her ear. Tenten, she vaguely managed to identify. "Cool, isn't he?" Hinata inwardly cringed at the way her brown eyes were sparkling in admiration. "He did his time at the army, too. Most men leave that until the last moment! But not our Itachi!" Was it really that big of a deal?

"Oh yeah!" Kiba called, from where he had sat next to Itachi. "I forgot that I promised to introduce you to people, Hinata!" Hinata's eyes widened in horror as people around her began to look on curiously. What on earth was Kiba doing? He wasn't about to do what she thought he was, right? "Hey, Itachi," Hinata inwardly face-palmed. This was exactly what she didn't want happening! "This is Hinata from the freshman students! You should introduce yourself - you're new too, all things considered!"

Oh well, Hinata sighed with exasperation. As Kiba brought this upon her, she might as well do it properly. "Ah, um, hello!"

"Nice to meet you," Itachi greeted cordially, smiling at her lightly.

"Nice-"

"So, the professor-" Itachi had cut off her reply by turning around to talk to reply to Kiba.

"... to... meet... you..." Hinata blinked, her reply hanging in the air. Almost dumbfounded, she decided to move on. She'd just eat the seemingly good food while waiting for Ino (who was hideously late) to come.

Meanwhile, another group of freshman had approached Itachi, with a pretty pink haired girl in the lead. "Hello, Itachi!" Hinata observed as Itachi turned around, his eyes a bit surprised but as always (or so it seemed at the time) he replied politely.

"Nice to meet you. You are...?" The gap, she supposed, was where the girls should've introduced themselves. And that's what they did.

"Sakura! We're freshmen this year! We can sit next to you, right?" At his nod, her green eyes beamed as she sat herself next to the dark haired male, squeezing in between him and his friend. Her friend followed her lead. "We bought this for you," she uttered cheerfully, handing Itachi her food. He accepted it gracefully, with a smile and a word of thanks.

Typical, Hinata thought, stabbing at her meal. She wasn't feeling hungry, and Ino wasn't there to keep her company. The guy next to her seemed to be asleep, too. The girls around her seemed to be complaining about Sakura and her friends who had went up to Itachi. "Who do they think they are?" Tenten whispered in her ear, in an annoyed tone.

If they were so mad at her, why didn't they follow her example? Hinata herself would have never been able to built up the courage, but she wouldn't have complain about other girls doing it, either. In fact, she'd have applauded their bravery; as she would have done now, if she wasn't feeling so disinterested in that group of people.

"So, Itachi - how was it missing three years of school? I heard you even participated in activities outside the country and stuff! You even got a medal!" Kiba shouted, ignoring the two girls next to Itachi.

"Rumours tend to be exaggerated," Itachi smiled, taking a sip from his cup. "But I did get a medal of honour from Konoha - it wasn't that big of a deal. And it was a bit boring, actually."

"Hahaha... You're so modest, Itachi." Kiba mumbled, an edge of admiration in his tone. But Sakura seemed a bit irritated at seeing the exchange, and once again tried to catch Itachi's attention.

"Here, Itachi, please eat this!" Her voice was a bit nasally and too loud - Hinata cringed. "This! And this as well!" Sakura seemed a bit obsessed with the attention she had to be receiving; it was kind of pitiable. Her hand was purposely pushing against Itachi's chest, and she was sat a bit too close for it to be called appropriate - but Hinata assumed that this was normal for college students - as a way of flirting.

After graciously accepting her offers, he replied in turn. "Here, you eat this too!" With a smile on his face, he gave her part of his own food. She and her friends had a small fangirl moment, taking the food from him. Whispers of his nicety and politeness once again resounded throughout the room - whispers that Hinata was slowly getting used to.

"So, Itachi, what classes are you taking?" Sakura's voice sounded silky and sly. Flirty, too. Admiration passed through Hinata momentarily: wasn't she afraid of rejection? "I was thinking of taking the same as yours... Maybe it'll guide me through my ways to college..."

"I honestly don't remember which classes I took five years ago, I'm sorry," Itachi's apology was nothing short than genteel and kind. There was a look of disappointment that flashed through _all _of the girl's faces in the room (except for hers, naturally).

Suddenly, Itachi's brows furrowed as he looked at the table. "Ah, the salad!" The salad was actually a bit further away that where it should've been, and could have easily been tipped over. Itachi seemed to notice that, and wanted to move it before an unwanted accident happened.

"It's okay, I'll get it, Itachi-" Sakura told him, her hand already reaching for the bowl.

"No, it's okay," he insisted, one of his hands reaching for the salad, while the other holding up his water-filled glass.

"I'll get it, don't worry!"

"Uh, please wait a second-" and as if on course, her hand collided with his hand - the one that was holding the glass. The cup dropped on the table, taking her glass with it - it all ended up being spilled on Sakura's lap. A big pool of water soaked the table - Sakura went as bright pink as her hair.

"Eeek! Oh, I'm so so sorry!" Her apology was mumbled as her hands shakily reached for her napkin to wipe up the mess that was caused.

"Sorry, it was my fault," Itachi apologised, his eyes facing her. His next words were concerned. "Are you okay? You go tidy yourself up - I'll clean this mess up. Don't worry." Sakura, beyond humiliated, dipped her head and followed his advice. Her friend walked next to her, speaking encouragements in her ear.

"Why are you cleaning up?" Kiba questioned, his head cocked. "I mean, I know you said it, but I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Well, I was holding the cup, so it was kind of my fault," Itachi responded, and true to his word, wiped the mess using the napkins they had been given.

Kiba shook his head, almost in sympathy. "You're way too nice, Itachi. Too nice." There were murmurs of agreement around the room.

Too nice? Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at the spot where the cup had been spilled. Is that how everyone saw it? All she saw was the fact that Itachi was using her towel to wipe the table and his own to wipe his hands. And a few darker thoughts arose in Hinata's mind - maybe he even spilled the cup on purpose? In order to embarrass her? Then again, dark thoughts - dark thoughts. She was probably only being too sensitive and paranoid.

"If you've cleaned up a bit, you can stop," another one of Itachi's friends muttered, one with red hair and piercings. He must not be very talkative, because that's the first time Hinata heard him speak that evening.

"Yes, okay," Itachi agreed, before looking around the room. "Waitress! If you would please get us some more wet towels - that's be a great help, thanks." The waitress came, and Itachi quickly resumed talking. "Where we discussing my lateness and the professor? Yes, he wanted to talk about my grades and marks..."

Hinata quickly tuned out as she heard the girls around her to speak with excitement. "He's so nice!" They gushed once more, Tenten especially. "He's so considerate - and sweet!"

"He'd be super affectionate!" A girl to the far left agreed, a smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes.

Was this really how the others saw it? Was it just her that saw the way that he... "Damn it, I give up," Hinata sighed with a grumble. This was too much effort.

"What do you give up on?" The mischievous voice that happened to startle Hinata was Ino's. She was holding a bottle of tequila, and there was a sly smile on her face. "Drink your worries away!"

"Ino! You're late, and yet you're demanding I d-drink?" Hinata giggled as she realised how rude her words sounded. But it was okay, since Ino was a good friend and she'd understand. However... Hinata had been annoyed at how long Ino had left her stranded here for.

Instead of replying, Ino proceeded to thrust to her the tequila bottle. "Here! Drink!" And then her blue eyes darted on the occupied seat next to her, and her smile widened. "Shikamaru! You're here too?" Shikamaru opened his eyes just enough to see Ino before closing them once more. "You drink too! But Hinata, drink now!"

Somehow, the rest of the room caught wind of their conversation, and where now chanting at her to drink. What... was she doing here? She didn't belong here; she was too introverted to belong here. And besides... She caved into peer pressure way too easily. For example... Now. "O-okay, then! O-one shot!" Flustered, her voice sent roars of approval around the room. "But only one cup," she warned, as Ino poured her the drink. She was a real lightweight; even this much could make her tipsy. "One s-shot!" Hinata trembled, but gulped it down easily, letting out a sigh as the liquid burned her throat. After consuming the alcohol, she made a victorious peace sign to mark her achievement.

"It's your turn now!" She laughed, loosening up. "Shikamaru, you said you'd do it," she laughed once more. There was no point in being tense - but it was probably the alcohol that made her so unreserved.

And that was when she saw Itachi. And was it just her - but for that split second, had he been frowning?

She saw his face once more, and he was laughing with his friend. Hinata felt momentarily startled, but then scolded herself for being too paranoid - and sensitive. Really, it was probably the shadows playing on her imagination...

A few drinks and laughs later, everyone had their heads on the table, cursing the alcohol that they had drunk. Hinata was sure that her faced looked like a nightmare - but that was only normal, considering how bad her brain hurt. Vaguely, she felt Ino tugging at her hair - she opened her eyes slightly to ask her what she wanted. "Do you have a cigarette?" Ino question, groaning.

"I don't smoke," Hinata replied, as if she hadn't told Ino this dozens of times. Suddenly feeling hot from the amount of the people in the room, Hinata felt a bit claustrophobic. "I'm going out for a bit of fresh air," she mentioned, and didn't wait to hear Ino's reply.

Dragging her feet outside, she cursed a bit when she felt the cold on her skin. Shivering, she rubbed her hands together. It was supposed to be late August, too! How irritable. Feeling slightly dizzy, she looked down at the pavement in order to ground herself. Instead, she found something that Ino would like - an unused cigarette. As she bent down to pick it up, she heard a masculine voice penetrate the air, and instantly recognised it as Itachi's.

"Yeah. It's crazy over here." Itachi murmured, holding his cell phone to his ear. "It's the same as usual. Did you eat dinner? Fish? Should I be surprised?" Hinata decided to go inside... It wasn't too good to be eavesdropping on a conversation. Especially something as private as a conversation between a guy and his girlfriend. "The students? Yeah, they're the same. Well, they're sort of indecent as well."

Hinata's eyes might have popped out of their sockets as she heard the last sentence. Was he... No way... He was referring to her, wasn't he? That time she had caught him frowning... He had been referring to her, hadn't he? No way... It couldn't be... She was probably just being too sensitive. She had always been too perceptive (sometimes misperceiving, too).

She was just being too sensitive.

**Reviews? Aurora.**


	4. Dinner

**Urk. Sorry for the wait. **

_Cheese In The Trap_

_Chapter IV_

_Dinner_

**Present**

"Hinata?" Itachi's eyes were focused on Hinata who seemed to be staring off into the very distant distance. When she showed no signs of having heard his exclamation, his hand reached for her shoulder, intent on shaking it. "Hinata?" As he lightly pushed her this time, Hinata's white eyes focused on his hand that was positioned on her shoulder. It was almost intrusive.

So Hinata pushed it away roughly, almost unconsciously. Her cheeks were red in embarrassment; after all, it was unbecoming to be caught off guard. "W-what's wrong? Do you n-need something? I'm sorry."

"Ah," Hinata was almost intrigued at the open frown on Itachi's face. "This seems... somewhat strange. Is there a way to fix it?" And Hinata was sure that he would have been embarrassed: and yet, this man seemed incapable of embarrassment. But instead on dwelling on that, she quickly looked down into his hand to see what he was showing her.

The footlong that they had bought seemed to have been unwrapped awkwardly, the bread almost slurring with the paper. Her hand tilted to the side curiously, wondering how anyone could possibly have problems with something as simple as this. And the fact that he didn't even know how to do it meant that it was something he normally didn't do at all. He was rich, that was for sure. He reminded her of...

"Here, take mine," Hinata murmured, having already unwrapped her own footlong. "They taste the same... I'll take this one."

Itachi's intense eyes turned to her, and the smile on his lips seemed forced. "I apologise... honestly, this is quite embarrassing." Well, Hinata thought dryly, he sure didn't show it. Then she inwardly shook herself out of those thoughts; they were quite tiring.

But... she still didn't understand why Itachi treated her to lunch. Even if no one else noticed it, Hinata had always been too observant for her own good; she was positive that Itachi Uchiha had a hidden side that no one else saw. He was sort of like this: always helping everyone and treating them to lunch and dinner. When it came to food, it was always him who treated; quickly, people became excited when he mentioned that he was buying once more.

In the beginning, Hinata thought he was being used; the way he paid for others. Of course, she didn't dwell on it much: he was rich, wasn't he? Besides, she had her own problems to worry about...

But, he was always acting nice and spending money (for others) to the point where he was praised. And still, she'd never seen him do anything on a completely personal level; he wasn't the type to single out a person, or be nice to anyone specifically. So that was why she was so very sceptical about this lunch; there had to be a hidden motive. There was no way he would be nice... especially to her!

That was why she didn't want to spend another minute in his presence, instead choosing to gobble up her sandwich quickly so she could indirectly force him to eat faster. The faster they finished their lunch, the faster they could leave. The faster she wouldn't have to see his face anymore, the same face that attracted attention wherever it went.

It seemed like her method worked. Five minutes later, she was standing outside the fast food joint with Itachi standing there opposite her. "Thank you very m-much for today!" Hinata murmured, cursing her stutter as she spoke. "I haven't eaten out in a long time!" It was true; most of the time, she just made something quick at home since her mother usually worked.

"It's perfectly alright. It was only fast food. You mustn't be overly grateful." Itachi smiled pleasantly, as if to emphasise a point.

"N-no! Really! You don't know how much it means to me!" Hinata smiled back, and she hoped it wasn't too forced. She could barely stand having a sandwich with him - she couldn't imagine herself sitting down in a restaurant with him. There was something about him treating her that didn't sit well with her - at all.

"It means a lot to you?" Hinata wondered how Itachi always managed to stay so straight-faced.

"Of course!" She forced her smile to expand.

"If that's so, next time I'll buy you something better," before Hinata could refuse, he continued speaking. "Please be prepared," he started to turn around. "Be careful on your way," was his final thought, and with that, he started to walk away.

It left Hinata completely baffled.

What?

She had watched Itachi Uchiha walk away from her many times... but was this really the same Itachi Uchiha from before? He was like a completely different person. But no - her fists had tightened without her noticing - why was he doing this? She was certain that she was the person that Uchiha had been talking about on the phone that day. And even after that - she'd suffered so much because of him.

Then right now... Why was he telling her that he'd buy her dinner?

* * *

**2 hours later [Present]**

Hinata plopped herself down on the bed in front of her. It wasn't hers; it actually happened to be Ino's. It was a wonder to her - how did she manage to be so comfortable in someone else's home? It just goes to show how good of a friend Ino had become ever since she'd met her in high school. To be honest, in the beginning, they hadn't been very close at all: Ino had been the popular girl, and she the shy girl that always stayed in the corner. But after conversing to each other once, they had found out that they got along surprisingly well and gradually became closer throughout the years.

And now Hinata could confidently say that Ino was her best friend.

"Why are you coming here now that you have your own place?" Even when she was a bit rough. However, immediately after Ino said that, her tone completely changed. "You know I'm just kidding! I love it when you come over, Hina! You really have to do so more often..." Hinata barely caught the last mutter, but it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Ino was always like this: bubbly and warm. Sometimes, she could get a bit snarky and sassy, but she loved that part of Ino's personality, too. She was so confident. Hinata wished she could be more like her.

"So, why are you here? Haven't you finished packing?" Ino called out as she moved her way into the kitchen. Hinta grimaced.

She had recently rented out a small apartment near the university, and still hadn't finished unpacking all of her things. Since the space was small, it was hard to pack everything in. She'd had to move away from her mother because she lived so far away from Hinata's university; and it had become too much of a pain to travel back and forth each day. Especially without a car.

Her mother had supported Hinata's decision and even helped her while she had been hunting for apartments. But back to Ino's question... "No," Hinata murmured, and she wondered whether Ino could tell how miserable she was about that. She hated it when things weren't clean or orderly.

"Do you want me to help?" Ino's tone was mischievous, and it instantly put Hinata on alert. Knowing Ino, she'd sneak in Victoria's Secret in her panties drawer, and it would come to bite her back in embarrassing ways.

So... "No, I'm fine," it was said hurriedly, which meant in 'Hinata speak' that it was a definitive no.

"Aaaw..." Hinata wondered if her guess had been right on target when she had thought of the Victoria's Secret, outrageous knickers. "So, are you hungry? Do you want any dinner? I can heat up the curry, if you want!" Suddenly, Hinata was glad that she'd eaten already. Somehow, Ino was on a curry streak, since she thought that spicy stuff would increase her metabolism and make her sweat more - which meant that she would loose weight. How she had come to such a conclusion, Hinata didn't want to know, but one thing was for certain, she didn't appreciate it very much. Hinata wasn't one for spicy things.

"No, I'm okay, I ate earlier..." Immediately, Hinata regretted answering. Ino's blue eyes sparkled with humour.

"Finally got yourself a man, Hinata?" Her blonde eyebrows waggled up and down as she talked. If one could die from mortification, Hinata would have been dead.

"N-no!" Hinata's voice raised despite herself. It wasn't like she was yelling, but normally, her voice was just above a whisper... "No! Just an upperclassman. He offered to treat me to-"

"Oh? He?" Hinata hoped for the time when Ino would stop teasing her. "So who?"

"I'm not going to s-say-"

"Who? Who, who who who who? Come on, Hina, you can't leave your best friend out on this! Please!" Ino sounded desperate, but Hinata wasn't going to budge. She knew she'd regret telling Ino, so it was best not to tell her at all.

"Please, Hinata? For your best friend? For... me?" And Hinata knew she was a goner when Ino faced her with the puppy-dog eyes. They were so... large... and blue... and pleading... It was almost like kicking a puppy... and she could never do that...

"Itachi Uchiha," Hinata finally admitted, cursing her soft heart. If only she could be a stronger woman and stand up to Ino; but somehow, she knew that that would never happen. She held in a sigh and knew that this wasn't going to be the only time she hated how much she gave into others; it wasn't the first, and certainly wouldn't be the last.

But Hinata had to hold back a laugh at the surprise on Ino's face. It was as if a bomb had dropped; and figuratively, Hinata supposed it had. "Itachi... Uchiha? He bought you dinner? But were you guys... so close?"

Throughout the period of the conversation, Ino had somehow managed to sneak her way beside Hinata on the bed. She had taken to ruffling her black locks while talking. "No - we weren't," Hinata mumbled, and there was a dark edge to her voice. No, they weren't close at all - so what had he been getting at? Why had he approached her while she had harmlessly listened to music?

"But he still bought you dinner? Itachi Uchiha never really buys food for anyone personally..." Hinata's eyebrows had lifted unconsciously. Really? So even Ino had noticed. So it hadn't been just her thinking that it was strange and wrong and just plain _weird... _Somehow, it lifted just that bit of pressure of Hinata's chest.

"I know, right?" And the relief must have been evident in her tone. "It feels wrong... and weird... I just don't understand." And this is where Hinata let a bit of her frustration seep through. But Ino didn't seem to be getting it, judging by the dumb-founded look on her face.

"Then... doesn't that mean he's interested in you?" She whispered, as if she was whispering an all important secret just between the two of them. Hinata almost snorted. There was just no way; Ino was making it up. That wasn't it. He wasn't interested in her... He was probably just playing mind games with her. Or this was his newest way of annoying her.

"You're wrong..." Hinata retorted, but Ino just giggled. It would be a long night... a very long night. But somehow, Hinata found the banter relaxing.

**Reviews? Please? Aurora.**


	5. Suspicion

**Uhm... I should be writing my original book... but I just...**

_Cheese In The Trap_

_Chapter V_

_Suspicion_

**Present**

"He's interested in you, he's interested in you!" Ino sung into her ear. Hinata, on the other hand, sunk into her seat, hoping that no one was hearing Ino's totally outrageous ramblings. Why wouldn't she listen to Hinata? She thought she'd made it clear to Ino that Itachi wasn't interested in her - _that wasn't it. _There was an ulterior motive - there had to be - and it bothered her to not know what it was.

Shikamaru, who was seated next to Ino, yawned. "Who is?" He asked, and Hinata had a feeling that he asked just so Ino wouldn't bother him about it later. For a while now, Hinata had been suspecting that Shikamaru... maybe... no, she didn't have any concrete evidence yet.

"Itachi Uchiha! Get this, Shikamaru, he took her out to _eat _yesterday!" Did Ino really have to sound so excited? It really wasn't so glamorous, and to be honest, Hinata would rather not repeat the experience. "You know, he seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't even accept the super models on television, and yet he asked Hinata out! For lunch!" It made Hinata feel somewhat uncomfortable - the way that Ino felt the need to repeat the sentence. But what made her feel even more uncomfortable was the way that Shikamaru didn't seem surprised in the least.

"Well," he yawned, "catch him before he gets away. You might not have a second chance like this, Hinata." Did he really have to sound so serious? Even though Hinata was inclined to think he was joking... but still...

"What! Why? What's wrong with our Hinata?" Ino was offended for herself, and she knew that she really shouldn't be amused, but she was. "Although her eyes are a bit ghostly - I like that! You know, Casper the Friendly Ghost has always been one of my favourite movie characters..." As Ino sighed, her blonde eyelashes fluttered, and Hinata took the chance to look away. This conversation was making her feel... exasperated, to be honest. She was past the point of feeling discombobulated.

"Hmm... Her hair is rather shiny and smooth," Shikamaru murmured thoughtfully, taking the time to tug at her hair lazily. Hinata supposed he was doing this just to join in, but still: it was rather irritating. But they were her friends, and Hinata couldn't be irritated; it was her fault for not stopping them (somehow) earlier.

"Exactly! And her lips are beautifully red and glossy - and just look at that smooth skin!" Ino smirked as she pinched Hinata's cheeks.

They were starting to attract attention. They were currently seated on a bench in a classroom, waiting for the professor to arrive in order to start their lecture - and it really was quite busy. As they were somewhere in the middle, they really were quite easy to spot. And Hinata could especially hear the whispered, "Are they harassing Hinata again?" and the laughter that came afterwards.

"You guys... Stop it..." It was a weak mumble, and maybe that's why it went ignored. But she shouldn't have bothered - it was stopped seconds later.

And by who? By Itachi Uchiha, who just happened to walk past their desk at that exact moment when Hinata was indisposed. And if it was only that, she was sure that she wouldn't have even noticed - but no. He just had to make his presence known. "Good morning, Hinata," he greeted with a chuckle, probably chuckling at her sorry state. After saying that, he continued on his way tranquilly.

However, that left Ino's jaw dropped, and even Shikamaru had his eyes widened in surprise. They were so startled that they had stopped their previous ministrations on her person, and it took a couple of moments for them to regain their senses (of course, it took Shikamaru a lot less than it took Ino). But it wasn't like it was them only; Hinata was surprised, too... More like bewildered and confused...

"Oh my god! Did you see that? Did you see that? He gave you special treatment!" Ino's squealing hurt Hinata's ears. "He's totally interested in you!" And it seemed like this matter had garnered enough interest on Shikamaru's side for him to take part, too.

"Yes... After seeing you like that," Shikamaru snorted, "he was laughing as if you were... cute." He said that word with distaste, and she was sure that it hurt Shikamaru's pride to have to use such lowly vocabulary. But that was beside the point; the point was that Hinata was sinking lower in her seat with each word being uttered. "Personally, I find Uchiha to be mentally ailing at the current moment so I advise you to act while you can." It was said like a true lawyer.

Which led to Hinata's face being buried deeply into her hands. How could her friends _do _this to her? She knew that they were only teasing and that made it worse.

"Finally, spring has come for our Hinata!" Cue a dreamy sigh (by Ino, truly). "Oh, if only spring came for me, too... I wouldn't mind to have Itachi, myself... Maybe he has a brother? Oh my god, Hinata, you _so _have to ask..."

But Hinata had already tuned out by then (deciding that the best course of action was to ignore their teasing). Instead, she was peeking through her hands, her eyes on Itachi who had already taken a seat, some rows in front of her, at the front of the classroom. Her usually clear white eyes were cloudy with suspicion and distrust.

Really, what was Uchiha doing? He had already taken out to lunch and now he was purposely greeting her in the morning... Almost making a scene out of it...

Really, just what was he planning? It couldn't all be coincidental. He used to be...

* * *

**Past**

"Uhm, hello, Mr. Uchiha!" It was the first time Hinata was seeing him after the party, and she always tried to be polite. And it was always good to make a good first impression! And - he was really popular, so she was certain that he was someone that she'd probably be seeing a lot of.

"Yes, hello," Itachi greeted back, a polite and cordial smile on his face. Hinata felt pleased; and his smile really was nice, making her relax. She grew a bit more confident, and attempted to make a conversation.

"Uhm! My c-class is in the building across, where is yo-"

"Ah, Shisui, let's go to class now," he interrupted her by talking - but maybe he had already interrupted her by turning around and waving at one of his classmates. And with that classmate, he quickly walked off to his designated class.

It left Hinata feeling a little awkward and affronted. But there was nothing to be affronted about, she supposed - it wasn't like they were friends. There really was nothing to do except greet each other - after all, they were nothing more but classmates.

But still, she would do her best to be polite and friendly, and greet him whenever she could. There was nothing wrong or awkward about that.

* * *

**A Couple Of Days Later [Past]**

"Hello," Hinata called out, having spotted Itachi walking by not very far from where she herself was walking. She hadn't had the opportunity to see him - not like she especially wanted to see him - but now did she did, she'd stick to her principals: be polite and friendly.

"Yeah," he replied distantly, not even turning his head to meet her eyes. Hinata felt uncomfortable, and chose not to comment further.

* * *

**A Couple Of Days After That [Past]**

"Hi," she mentioned, seeing him right in front of her, with his back turned.

Once again, he didn't turn around. Rather, he began speaking to his friend who was across from him. "The tagline for the promotional posters seems wrong..."

It left Hinata to feel quite awkward, and she was starting to regret the decision she had made a week or so ago.

* * *

**Present**

She was probably being shallow... But still... _what was his plan?_ He had to have some sort of plan; maybe he wanted to use her for something, and that was why he was getting close to her... But even so, what would he need her for? He had everything; or seemed to have everything. The only thing she could think of was labour... cheap labour, but even so, he was number on in the department anyway, so...

It was starting to make Hinata feel frustrated, and she didn't deal with frustration very well. It usually ended up turning into anxiety.

_What was his plan?_

And as she was thinking this, her eyes had been glued to his figure. It was almost unconscious - and it felt more comfortable since it was only his back facing her (the lecture had already begun), and she could stare as many holes with her 'ghostly' eyes as she wished to. Or so she thought.

Because at the exact moment that that thought flickered through her head, his eyes looked up from his papers, and his head turned around to face hers. And they made eye contact.

_He'd known that she'd been staring. _She flinched. He grinned (or she thought it was meant to be a grin).

Hinata's eyes widened, and she hurriedly ripped her eyes away from his. And when that wasn't enough, she turned her head sideways, making sure her hair covered her face.

Again... It was a situation similar to last year...

She'd been staring at him with malicious intent, and he had sensed it (or something), turned around and made eye contact with her. But that time, she thought he'd been frowning, so it had her eyes widening and her teeth clenching. Itachi never frowned.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"You should behave yourself."_

_"You should have been more careful."_

_"Be careful from now on."_

She sighed, and felt her face slacking. Taking one of her hands, she soothingly rubbed her temples - she didn't want to think about that now. All she had to do was not act like last year - and avoid him as much as possible. Satisfied that she had reached an adequate decision, she finally managed to concentrate on her lecture.

* * *

**A Couple Of Hours Later [Present]**

"Do you want to go to that new cafe that just opened up?" Ino asked, looking as bubbly and excited as ever. The three of them were walking outside on school grounds, contemplating on what to do now that the lectures had finished. It was a trend of theirs to just explore the cheap cafes and restaurants - a past time that Hinata had to admit to enjoying.

"Shikamaru! Basketball!" A voice shouted out from behind them. Ino quieted as she curiously watched the exchange between the two boys.

"No - I'd rather not sweat," Shikamaru replied, sounding somewhat bored. What a surprise - Shikamaru bored - imagine that?

"But if we win, we get a-"

But it seemed like Ino was fed up of being quiet. "Shikamaru, don't be a pussy! Just go!" She cried, pushing Shikamaru towards the boy who was requesting him to join. "Don't worry - he'll do it! Or I'll wake him up every time I see him sleeping in class!" It was quite a potent threat, Hinata realised, as she watched Shikamaru get spirited away. In retrospect, she'd never seen anyone like their sleep as much as he did.

"Now that he's gone doing manly things for once," Ino beamed, "let's go to that new cafe! I'd like to try their latte coffee - and I would have had cake, but you know that I'm on a diet."

"I know," Hinata murmured back. Ino was perpetually on a diet. It was almost like she was obsessed with her weight - but Hinata could understand. She'd tried losing weight before, too, but it seemed to never really work for her. She'd never be able to make _those things _just a bit _smaller. _

However, Hinata's concentration was shattered by a girly screech from somewhere close by - one that she recognised as Sakura's. "Itachi, Itachi!" Her tone was as flirtatious as always, and Hinata couldn't help but curiously zero onto the scene. She almost flinched again when she saw Itachi and his troupe so close to her (why were they always _there__? _Just when she chose to ignore him, too...) - but chose to ignore it in favour of watching the interaction between him and Sakura. "Would you please buy us something to eat?" Sakura had pouted to add effect, but the result was kind of...

"I'm sorry. I was planning to eat with my friends." He seemed apologetic as he gestured at the males around him. Apologetic, and clearly dismissive.

"Then, can we go with you?" Sakura asked hopefully, her green eyes wide and pleading.

"Ah..." it was obvious that Itachi was stuck in trying to reply. Of course, a small bitter voice sounded in Hinata's head, how best could he dismiss her in this situation without coming off as rude?

Then again, it seemed like Kiba was rude for him. "Ah! God! Can you please take more notice of the situation? Social awareness!" His tone was snarky, and maybe that was because he was annoyed at how yet another girl was throwing herself at Itachi (maybe he was jealous, too).

"Sakura is totally making a move," Ino scoffed from beside Hinata. White eyes turned to Ino inquisitively - for some reason, Ino had never liked Sakura. There always seemed to be a weird rivalry around them. "As they say - where the tiger isn't present, the fox is the king." Was that even a saying? Hinata wasn't sure she'd heard of it... although she almost got what Ino was trying to say.

Almost. "E-excuse me?"

"Didin't you know? Karin took a leave of absence. And now forehead is totally hyped. If it wasn't so desperate, it'd be cute." Hinata's vision wandered over to where Itachi was politely waving goodbye to Sakura and turning around in order to blend back in with his group. Her vision then pinpointed Sakura's face - she seemed determined. About what, Hinata wasn't sure she knew.

But... Karin? Her vision travelled back to Itachi's face, and it shouldn't have - because once again, they made eye contact, and Itachi seemed surprised to see her.

"Ah, Hinata-"

But before Itachi could say anything more (or even try to talk to her, really) Hinata forcefully laughed loudly in order to cover up his voice. Thinking fast (probably not the best decision), she announced loudly, "Ino! Ino! Let's go!"

"Eh?"

"The cafe! Let's go! My treat?"

"Really?" Ino seemed surprised, but didn't give too much thought into Hinata's strange behaviour.

"Of course!" But she shouldn't have been so loud, since her voice attracted other female students who wanted to go with her, too. But she had no time to argue with them - she just had to get out of there. "Yeah, everybody, please follow! Let's go!"

At the speed they were going, they kicked up dust behind them - leaving Itachi's clique baffled in their wake.

Of course, Itachi especially. He looked very surprised - and it was a pity that Hinata was too focused on getting away to see his face.

**:( I WANT TO GET THIS TO DEVIATE ALREADY! Oh well. It was fun to write. Reviews, please? I kinda want to get to thirty...**


	6. Encounter

**:) Happy 2015, everybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Cheese In The Trap_

_Chapter VI_

_Encounter_

**Present**

Hinata heaved a heavy and sad sigh as she stared at her too empty wallet. She had wasted all of her pocket money treating her classmates to lunch - and she only had receipts left. Her bank situation didn't look too good either; either way, now it was safe to say that she was... bankrupt.

That Uchiha - he just had to talk to her at that moment, hadn't he? Normally, Hinata didn't like scowling, but now she was. Because of that dark haired dark eyed - it was okay when he talked to her in class, but once he started talking to her outside of class, everyone would notice... wait. Her trail of thought halted as a new thought came to light: was this a new way to try and irritate her? A new way to torture her? Is that what he wanted? To give her unwanted attention?

This was exactly why she had wanted to take a leave of absence.

Without thinking, her feet had led her into her new apartment. Well, new for her; one could immediately tell by the unpacked boxes that littered the floor in clumps. She still hadn't finished unpacking, and hadn't particularly looked forward to doing so; if her mother knew, she was sure to scold Hinata in the indirect and gentle way she did... Compared to her mother, Hinata often felt like a slob.

She had to move because of the far away location the school was at. This way, she would save four hours that were normally spent on the train - she could do more useful things now, like study and do homework. And speaking of her mother; she was calling Hinata now.

"Hi, mum?" She sounded worried, Hinata noticed, even though she was on the other side of Konoha. "Yes, mum. Of course I finished unpacking." Hinata inwardly grimaced as she took a look around the room: so many boxes... But there was no need to worry her mother over something she would do... soon (relatively speaking), anyway. "Yes, I've done the cleaning. And the laundry." The dirty socks on the floor seemed to catch her eye. "Um, yes... The garbage is in the bin..." She really did hate lying. However, it was necessary in situations like these - there really was no need to further concern her mother with her own problems. "So go to bed, alright? I want you to sleep well since you have work tomorrow... Um? Video call? There's really no need to, mum, just go to sleep-" she jumped as a loud thump sounded nearby the wall where she was sitting. "Oh! I have to go now, okay? The neighbour is a bit... Whenever I'm noisy..." After saying her goodbyes, Hinata snapped the phone shut, and lay down in the floor in complete exhaustion.

It was true that the neighbour seemed to angrily pound on the wall whenever she even stepped too loudly. It was ridiculous; but then again, it had helped her out in such a situation.

Hinata seemed to collapse on the floor in a mangled heap of exhaustion and helplessness. To think that some of the seniors had to study and think about exams on top of already having a child - how did they do it? Hinata was certain that she wouldn't be able to. She was so exhausted already.

"And I can't even take a leave of absence..."

Itachi was acting weird all of a sudden (laughing and calling her Hinata as if they were best friends) and he wasn't helping at all... A frown had magically appeared on her face at the thought of him. Darn. "I don't understand that guy!" Her tongue rolled when she formed 'guy', as if she was doubting his gender - or worse, his humanity. Someone so perfect and confusing had to be an alien.

But thinking about Itachi with alien tentacles and six eyes made her brain hurt, so she decided not to think about it anymore.

* * *

**The Next Day [Present]**

Yawning, Hinata blearily closed and locked the door to her apartment. Her entire body felt sluggish; she had carried on unpacking into the wee hours of the morning. She blinked, and yawned once more; everything felt tiresome.

Today, she had liberal arts by herself, since no one else in her department showed interest in a liberal arts course; she had the free periods to do it, and it would look good for future employers... And if it didn't work out, she'd just transfer to an online class.

With that thought in mind, she pocketed her keys and turned around lethargically. Just as she took the first step towards the elevator, a door creaked (somehow ominously) open. Hearing the noise, she turned her head to greet who she assumed to be her neighbour. "Ah, n-nice to..." Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted (was it just her, or did that seem to be the trend these days?).

"Didn't anyone tell you that the person next door is taking online courses and preparing for his exams, yeah? Or if he isn't, he's sculpting fine art pieces, yeah?" The neighbour in question was a man that seemed to be close to her in age. A man with long blonde hair in a messy ponytail, a fringe covering one of his dark blue eyes, stubble on his chin, and a light purple nail polish coating his nails. He would have looked feminine if he hadn't looked so messy.

"You're so unsophisticated, yeah," the blonde man inhaled a large puff of smoke from the lit cigarette in-between his fingers. "From the moment you walked in, unpacking your boring stuff..." He exhaled a cloud of smoke into air. Hinata tried not to cough. "You know your voice is really loud on the phone, yeah?" He talked a lot, Hinata vaguely noted, trying to grasp what exactly was going on. "I can't concentrate... My artist's mood..."

Hinata had weakly grasped the situation by this point, and she wished she could turn to stone. She was being told off by a stranger that she didn't even- "Be careful from now on, yeah?" He let the cigarette fall to the ground before stomping on it to extinguish the flame. With that, he returned back into his apartment, slamming his door shut.

(_!_) What the...? She had never felt so flabbergasted before. She was sure it was showing on her face, since her eyes were bugging out and she was sure her jaw would drop.

It was her cellphone buzzing that finally got her out of her trance. Recognising the tune for a text message, she struggled picking up the contraption.

But when she did, she attentively read it said, hoping that it would get through her mind-blown (and not in a good way) state. And it a way, it did: _Hinata, my class ends soon. Do you have time? Moegi. _

"Ah..."

* * *

**Two Hours Later [Present]**

"Oh, Hinata! Hi!" A grinning Kiba turned his wolfish eyes towards the younger woman. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata was standing in front the university building, patiently waiting for her younger friend to come. And it was just her luck to run into Kiba - the senior that she usually tried to avoid. "I'm waiting to meet a friend I know," she admitted, smiling. There was no reason to lie... and maybe the sooner that his curiosity was quenched, the sooner he would leave.

"A friend you know?" Kiba asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Yes!" Smiling, she loosened her tongue as she thought about the angelic younger girl. "We were friends from a young a-age, and since it's her first year here, I'm just checking up on her..."

"Oh? Is she pretty?" The wolfish grin on Kiba's face broadened, and it was slightly scary. What was he thinking? Did he behave like this normally? Didn't he already have a girlfriend?

"U-um..."

A voice interrupted their conversation, and Hinata didn't know whether she should have been glad or not. "Hina!"

They both swivelled their heads around to the sound the voice. Hinata instantly recognised it - it was Moegi, the girl that was two years her senior. She was had entered the university because of the art department - in fact, her skills were so refined that she had been allowed to skip a grade and still get into a very good university. Hinata had felt proud when Moegi had told her that.

"Moegi! How are you?" Hinata enquired, beaming as she stared at the ginger teenager.

"Hinata! It's been so long!" Moegi didn't seem to hear Hinata in her excitement to see her; instead, she clasped both of Hinata's hands in hers. Moegi was just a bit shorter than Hinata - it was a miracle - so she had to look down to look into those warm brown eyes.

"How do you find university?" Hinata asked instead, feeling happy that she was finally able to talk to Moegi like this.

"Fine! I really wanted to get into your school, Hinata, so I'm really happy!"

"You've gotten so much prettier though-"

"No!" Moegi covered her mouth with her hand, blushing.

The light chatter continued for a few moments, and finally, Hinata said, "I really wish I could treat you to lunch, but I have class now." She felt and sounded guilty, but she knew it was okay since Moegi would understand.

And she did. "No, I have something to do too, it's perfectly a-okay!" Moegi pushed back one of her low ginger ponytails. She really was pretty - a light ginger hair and chocolate brown eyes, long lashes, a small face and frame. Really... pretty... Hinata felt proud. Maybe this was what being a mother felt like?

"Uh, hey-" Hinata's small moment of reflection was interrupted by Kiba's gruff voice. Which immediately startled her - Kiba was still here? Why hadn't he left?

Feeling awkward about not introducing him sooner, Hinata deigned to do so now. "Um, Moegi, this is my upperclassman from the business department, Kiba Inuzuka," Hinata gestured to the much larger man sanding next to her. "Kiba, this is my childhood friend, Moegi. She's in the art department," _as I'm sure you already know -_ she finished the sentence silently in her head. Really, she shouldn't be annoyed at Kiba because he interrupted a meeting with a friend she hadn't seen in awhile; she shouldn't be, but it was almost impossible.

"Nice to meet you," the smile on Moegi's face was more angelic than words can describe. "Like Hinata already said, I'm Moegi - freshman resident in the art department."

"Uh... Hi..." If Hinata had paid more attention, she would have been able to see the flabbergasted expression on Kiba's face; she would have been able to notice his wide eyes.

"Ah!" Moegi exclaimed, looking at the time on her phone (an iPhone, Hinata noticed). "I'm sorry, Hina, I have to go now - I have class..."

"Ah, it's okay-" Hinata smiled at seeing how worried Moegi looked. "Of course you should leave! Class is important!" Hinata's tone was gently scolding (and as always when speaking to Moegi, strangely motherly). Maybe she'd be this way if... but she wouldn't have liked it anyway...

"See you later then, Hinata!" Moegi smiled over her shoulder as she began to speed walk towards her class. "Oh, and it was nice to meet you, Kiba!" Looking once more at her phone and looking alarmed, Moegi started to run.

Feeling slightly amused, Hinata called, "Be careful!" She waved for a bit more, but stopped when she noticed the look on Kiba's face.

He was _still _in shock.

This couldn't be too good... It would be a good idea to avoid it... Hinata started to stealthily move away. "Hinata!" Damn it. She was noticed too quickly. Running away now would be rude - and Hinata didn't have a wish to offend anyone.

"Y-yes?" Hinata felt slightly intimidated by how love-stricken Kiba's voice sounded. She sincerely hoped it was just a phase - or maybe a crush.

"She's really a freshman who's friends with you?" Hinata nodded her head, feeling slightly timid. "Really?" She nodded once more. "Her? With you?"

"Yes..." Hinata said, wondering if she should feel offended. Just what was Kiba insinuating? That Hinata - recluse, loner Hinata - couldn't be friends with a pretty girl? No, that was probably exactly what he meant. But Hinata felt that it was too tiresome to care.

"Then you can introduce me to her!" Kiba looked especially pleading as he said that, hands clasped together, tone earnest. Hinata was confused: didn't she already introduced him to Moegi? What did he mean? Unless...

"She already has a b-boyfriend," Hinata automatically replied, firmly.

She lied... without noticing it herself...

"What? Girls change their minds often. It's just college - it's probably nothing temporary!" And he would know - Hinata thought, slightly snakily, and immediately felt guilty. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

"But I-I don't think she'll change her mind like that?" Hinata was on the verge of sweating from anxiety. Talking to Kiba was harmful to her nerves.

Speaking of Kiba, he was absolutely sparkling. "But you still have to ask her for me, okay? You have to!"

"It's a bit hard for me... And I have to go to Liberal Arts class now..." Hinata tried rejecting him as lightly as possible.

However, he obviously sensed that rejection, and he wasn't taking the hint at all. If she were to describe Kiba as anything, it was that he was persistent (and that he loved dogs... honestly, the amount of times she'd had to listen to him rave about 'Akamaru'). "But you can at least ask, can't you, Hinata? Especially when a senior asks?"

Hinata sighed, trying to walk away amiably. But Kiba was making it really hard to do so. "You're so cruel - I've been so nice to you, Hinata - You're just gonna be like that?"

He was trying to guilt her into doing things, Hinata thought darkly. He was succeeding, too. "Fine, I'll ask!" Hinata exhaled, defeated. "But don't expect anything, okay?"

It was obvious that Kiba didn't listen to anything but her agreement, as he sparkled once more. "Make me sound good, okay? I mean, you won't have to try too hard - but you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes, yes," Hinata muttered, finally free to walk away from the insistent male.

When she was far enough away, she began to walk furiously towards her next class, her fist tightening. She was in a really bad situation! Kiba - as established previously - was too persistent, and she had lied, too - Moegi didn't really have a boyfriend (Kiba absolutely didn't need to know that). So far, from what she knew of Kiba, he definitely wasn't good enough.

He wasn't a very strong student, went to college for the parties, and she'd often see him walking around, announcing his hangover. Moegi didn't really seem to have an interest in him, either - she was just being polite for the sake of it. So if she didn't have an interest in Kiba in the first place, why would she try to hook them up? Moegi was like a sister - no, even a daughter - to her.

Contrary to popular belief, Hinata wasn't insane yet.

Finally walking into the classroom, Hinata sat down on one of the empty desks near the front of the classroom, still lost in thought. Would she give away the sweet (and sometimes feisty, admittedly) Moegi to party-animal, carefree and annoying Kiba?

_Never. _

But if that was established, what should she do? What could she do? She should probably make an excuse to stop them from meeting... It should be alright as long as Kiba never knew...

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear the sound of the chair being dragged as someone sat down next to her.

"Hinata, you're taking this class as well?"

"Yes, Itachi..." Hinata responded absent-mindedly, her mind not on her surroundings at all.

Wait, Itachi?

"I thought that I was the only one taking it. This is great!" Itachi faced her before smiling lightly. "We'll take class and study together."

What? Hinata's eyes widened dramatically, and her hair stood on end.

What was this?!

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! Reviews?**


	7. Severity

**Wow its been a long time. I reread Cheese again, so Im pretty inspired for this!**

_Cheese In The __Trap_

_Chapter VII_

_Severity_

**Present**

"There weren't many classes left that were suitable for me to take," Itachi explained, as he neatly stacked the books on his desk. He wasn't making eye contact with her, and for that, she was grateful. She needed a moment to get her composure back. "I guess you thought that as well, right, Hinata?" He turned to face her with a light smile on his lips.

"Yes, I guess so," Hinata muttered stiffly. She also looked as if she was petrified and bolted into the seat she was in. "I guess we just coincidentally met." She didn't mean to imply that he was stalking her - and it was so subtle he probably couldn't catch the jab, anyway.

Momentarily, the smile disappeared from Itachi's face leaving him to look at her intently.

But Hinata wasn't paying attention - her white eyes were searching through the pulp of people, trying to find someone (anyone) from her department. Sadly, she had no luck in that endeavour - it seemed like there was no one she knew in the class, let alone her department. Fine then, "As soon as class ends, I'll go home and switch to an online class..."

"They cancelled a lot of the online classes. Most of them should be closed by now." Itachi answered, his body leaning forward to look at her more closely. She almost had a heart attack - she hadn't meant to say that aloud! Her stupid mouth- "Hinata. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

She looked at his stupidly good-looking face, eyes widened in shock. Was he being serious? Why was he asking this when he knew the answer? No matter why he was asking the question... The answer remained the same. Looking at the expression on Itachi's face, Hinata scowled. He made her look like some sort of... b-bitch, or something.

"Over there! Both of you!" The professor called out, loud enough so that the entire class had focused their attention on them. "I know you're in the prime of your love lives, but would you unglue your eyes from each other to look at the board, please? Even if you're passionate, you should still listen to class." Hinata sat in her seat, wishing one could die from embarrassment, especially when she heard the snickers resounding around the room.

She couldn't even get out the words to deny her alleged relationship with the person in the seat next to her.

"Oh... You seem familiar." The middle-aged continued to talk, but at the very least, she didn't seem to be addressing Hinata anymore. "Have I seen you before? On... television, perhaps?" Oh. Hinata didn't need to be a genius to figure out the professor was talking to Itachi. "I wasn't informed of a student like that in my class," she continued muttering under her breath, but it was loud enough for Hinata to hear.

"No, I'm just a student," Itachi denied, a handsome smile on his face. Was it just her... or was there a faint blush on the teachers face? Judging by the giggles she was hearing from across the room, it wasn't just her. "What about you, professor? You also seem familiar..."

"Pardon? No..." Hinata looked away, straining not to roll her eyes. Whoever said the phrase, "flattery will get you nowhere" was wrong. Or at least, very wrong in Itachi Uchiha's case.

By now, everyone in the class was watching them, especially the girls (who presumably - well more than presumably - certainly - had their eyes on Itachi). Hinata only continued to sink in her seat, wishing she was somewhere else... anywhere but here.

"Look over there."

"What?"

"Omg... Is he a celebrity?"

"Are they dating?" The whispers continued, and Hinata wished she couldn't hear them.

But worse than the whispers, was... "Since the weather's nice, you two should go on a date after class!" Hinata put a hand on her head, her other hand holding up a book to cover her face. Why... why did this happen to her? And the teacher's comment only... only made it worse...

"Wow, he's really cool."

"Is that person next to him really his girlfriend?"

"Oh, no way."

"Yeah, she must be hanging onto him."

"No, she's probably just someone he knows."

Hinata could hear everything. But... they probably wanted her to hear. She was just here to listen to one Liberal Arts class - why did she have to endure all of this? What had she done? No, the girls weren't to blame - the cause of all of this was Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, whose name meant weasel... it suited him all too well, she thought grimly. But because of him - because of that weasel!

"What are you doing?" Said weasel exclaimed, looking at her hand which had started to tug on her hair in frustration. "It looks like I caused a scene... I'm sorry." His hand reached over to halt hers (which was still tugging on her hair), and Hinata stared at the limb with suspicion and dislike.

"No, it's not your fault," she said automatically, inwardly sighing. Wishing that he would stop talking, she turned her eyes to the board - but not for long.

"Hinata. Don't be so uncomfortable around me." White eyes turned to stare at black ones. Was he being serious? "You don't have to act so formally around me. Just treat me naturally."

Was he... being serious? He couldn't be. Could he really be saying this for real, sincerely, even though he knew everything? But how could he even be sincere? She just... didn't understand him.

"Yes," she replied, more out of courtesy than anything else. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand... why was he acting like this suddenly? He was definitely different from what he was before. But if that was so, what caused him to change? An upperclassman that ignored the greetings of an indecent classmate, who got drunk and picked up a thrown away cigarette? No... he couldn't have changed. And even if he did, it was probably for the worse.

This person definitely couldn't be sincere. He was more severe than that.

Definitely.

* * *

**Past**

Hinata struggled to hold in her yawn. She tried and failed. "Hey, Hinata, you okay? You look really tired, maybe you should get some rest..." She turned around to look at Ino, who was sitting next to her. Her blonde hair was up in its usual pony tail, and her pretty blue eyes glittered with concern.

The indigo haired university student thought it was only proper to reply to her question with sincerity. "Yeah. I was up late last night doing essays, and you know that getting here takes me about an hour and a half each morning..." Hinata trailed off, and this time, succeeded in holding in her yawn. "Don't worry about it, Ino," she added, seeing how Ino's blonde eyebrows were beginning to furrow.

"But you live so far away! You know, maybe you should get a place of your own, somewhere near our university..." she trailed off, before coming to a stop. Hinata stared vacantly in front of her, briefly thinking about her suggestion. It was a good idea. She just wished she could do that. Reality however, was always different to what you expected.

It was around this time that she had realised the exact 'severity' of that person.

Shortly after her conversation with Ino, class began. Hinata tried hard to concentrate on it despite her tiredness. In fact, by the end of it, she felt truly awake, and was only further awakened by Ino's new suggestion. "Hey, Hinata, what do you think about joining a study group?"

What was Ino talking about? "You mean, a foreign language study group?" Although it was more than obvious that the only language that would be studied was Sunan, as that was Konoha's main trade partner. Both countries had made a big deal of setting up classes to learn each other's languages so that the communication between them could be easier. Which meant that it was a language that Hinata had been learning for a long time - but she'd never manage to learn it to the extent of being fluent. Which was a shame, and it was the reason why study groups existed. But Ino reminded her that it would be a good idea to join, as they were just beginning to form.

"Yeah! I looked at the bulletin board and there was a note saying that Karin's setting up a Sunan study group!"

"Karin?" An image of bright red hair and glasses briefly fitted across Hinata's mind.

Ino prattled on, giving no notice of Hinata's interruption. "She even says that Itachi Uchiha might come around every once and again, to help out with conversation skills." Of course, Itachi Uchiha was an expert that knew everything, Hinata thought bitterly. She instantly scolded herself. There was no reason for her to be biased against her senior. But that senior might be in the study group that Ino wanted them to join, and Hinata felt a bit uncomfortable around him... Should she tell Ino that? No, that might be awkward, Hinata decided. It wasn't like she any evidence of Itachi's 'misdeeds'.

"Uhm," Hinata finally managed to utter out. "I don't know," she stated intelligently.

"Why are you hesitating?" Ino said before doing a double take. "Wow, _I'm_ actually telling _you_ to study!" They giggled at the irony. Ino was right - Hinata was usually the one nagging.

"Role reversal is good sometimes. No, but seriously, come on, Hinata - it can't be that bad! Please?" Hinata took one long look at Ino's puppy dog eyes and sighed.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later [Past]**

Students filled the corridors, and it took a while to find Karin. But when they finally did, Ino wasted no time in going up to her to begin her querying. Hinata stood by the side, watching as Sakura and her friend left in a hurry, their steps heavier than normal.

"Seriously, just because she's a senior-" she was unable to catch the end of Haruno's sentence, but she did catch the gist of it. And the end of it. "So annoying-"

It seemed like Karin and her posse heard to, because they were giggling while looking at the leaving freshman. Hinata took a moment to observe both parties, wondering how they managed living such tiresome lives. "Hinata, come on!" Ino called out, snapping her out of her thoughts. Hinata approached Karin just as the red head began to speak.

"You two want to join, too? I didn't accept the freshman earlier since we're full." Karin tucked away some of her red hair behind her ear.

"Aw, come on, please?" Ino did all the begging while Hinata stood behind, hands clasped, a smile on her face. Were they really doing this? "We're in your year, and you can just accept us - you don't have to accept anyone else afterwards..." So they really were doing it.

But maybe it was a good thing, Hinata tried to reason. She could take this chance to get on the Uchiha's good side, and make him forget that she existed at all - there was absolutely no need to pay any attention to Hinata Hyuuga. Besides, if she were there, she'd be able to blend in with everyone else, too; and it wasn't like she'd have to talk to him very much.

Karin snapped her out of her deep thoughts. "Then, I'm telling you this ahead of time: even if Itachi comes, he can't help everyone with their studies equally. After all, it's a large group."

"It's alright," Ino said, smiling. "As long as I can study next to him," she continued in a quiet murmur. Hinata still hadn't solver her dilemma - should she, or shouldn't she? On one hand, it would be a good idea, but on the other...

"What are you pretty ladies doing?" A new voice chimed in, and the body belonging to the voice conveniently wedged itself between her and Ino. Hinata felt herself getting pushed away. "What are you chattering about? Let me in on it, too!"

**Sorry for the late update. It was relatively short, but I wanted to end it on a cliffy so I ended it there. Thoughts? Also - who do you think the new voice is?**


End file.
